<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PodFic] Now That I Found You by LottieAnna by selsaki_books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438399">[PodFic] Now That I Found You by LottieAnna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selsaki_books/pseuds/selsaki_books'>selsaki_books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PodFic's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selsaki_books/pseuds/selsaki_books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary by LottieAnna:</p><p>It’s just a bunch of moments, really. Mitch smiling his weird, goofy smile, followed by Auston smiling his amazing, goofy smile. A bunch of shots of Mitch’s back that Auston had probably thought he was being sneaky about at the time, even though Mitch had totally noticed. Some footage of them in the gym, some more of them on the ice, Auston’s phone being knocked off the goal and Mitch going to check that it didn’t break.</p><p>They're nice moments. It's a nice thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PodFic's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PodFic] Now That I Found You by LottieAnna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts">LottieAnna</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts">lotts (LottieAnna)</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <strong>Summary</strong><br/></span>It’s just a bunch of moments, really. Mitch smiling his weird, goofy smile, followed by Auston smiling his amazing, goofy smile. A bunch of shots of Mitch’s back that Auston had probably thought he was being sneaky about at the time, even though Mitch had totally noticed. Some footage of them in the gym, some more of them on the ice, Auston’s phone being knocked off the goal and Mitch going to check that it didn’t break.</p><p>They're nice moments. It's a nice thing.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>Length</strong><br/></span>00:08:47</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>Audio</strong><br/></span>http://bit.ly/2vzd8Ge</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>